Spelled Just Like Your Name
by Elusive Acorn
Summary: ONE SHOT. Jack and Jaime share a heated moment after both admitting their feelings for one another. Jaime is 16 or so btw. I'm rating this M but there isn't any real smut in here. Sorry to disappoint you. Please Review! Reviews are my life blood! :D


"I really like you Jack..." He was caught off guard by Jaime's sudden declaration.

"You mean that?" Jack asked. The teenager nodded.

"Of course I do," he breathed.

"You don't care that most people can't see me? That to a whole lot of people, I'm not even real?" Jaime shushed him, placing one finger against Jack's icy lips.

" I've liked you since the day we met."

And just like that, Jack was on top of him pulling his blue hoodie off. They had crashed onto Jaime's bed.

"You're so cold," Jaime muttered. He lay under Jack's bare chest, accepting the small kisses that the frost spirit placed on his cheeks. Each one, colder than the last. Jack pulled his lips away from Jaime's skin and flashed him a signature grin. "You know..." Jaime began. His eyes trailed down Jack's body, beginning with his chest and ending at his thighs. "We don't have to do this now."

He was considering putting his clothes back on. He just wanted to lay there with Jack for a bit. Maybe watch a movie or something. But then he saw the disappointment in the snowy haired boy's eyes. He swallowed and placed his hands back on Jack's hips. "Or now. Now would be good."

Jack pressed his lips onto the brunette's, enjoying the lingering taste of peppermint. Jaime's hands caressed the small of the frost spirit's back. He moved his hands lower and Jack giggled. "Stop teasing me..." he growled. Within a minute or so, Jaime was removing his pants. Jack lay atop him, stark naked, the moonlight highlighting every glorious curve of his body.

Jaime let Jack trace his freezing fingers wherever he wanted. The frost spirit awed at Jaime's warm brown eyes. He found it hard to believe that his eyes were once like that. Come to think of it, the boy he loved looked very much like his past self. Jack mentally slapped himself for not noticing it earlier. "You are so beautiful," he crooned. Jaime smiled.

"So are you. You're amazingly gorgeous. I hope you know that." Jack nodded. "Well then..." They began kissing passionately, Jaime moaning as Jack rocked his hips against him.

Jaime parted their lips. "You're sure about this right?" he asked. Jack bit his lip.

"I've never really done this before." Jaime furrowed his brow. He was over three hundred years old, and still a virgin. "You seem to know what you're doing though..."

"I really don't," Jaime admitted. Jack figured that Jaime was lying, and did his best to act mature. Jaime pulled the white haired boy into another long kiss, and they held each other as the sun faded outside his bedroom window. Nobody was around to witness their passion. Nobody believed in Jack more than Jaime did.

Hands explored bodies. Collarbones were jostled, and small bruises were left where Jack's teeth made contact with Jaime's skin. It kept getting darker, and everything just kept getting steamy. "Jack..." The frost spirit loved how his name sounded coming from an anxious Jaime. He could see the sparkle in Jack's eyes when he said that. Lips upon lips, eyelashes batting, cheeks flushing. Moaning and gasping for air as they reveled in each other's bodies. They went all the way not caring that the odds were against them. Not caring that it was an impossible relationship. Jaime feared that he would grow old and die. He didn't fear death itself, but found it quite peaceful. What he was really terrified of was being separated from Jack for eternity.

"_J'aime_..." Jack whispered. The brunette was baffled. "It's spelled just like your name." Jack traced a finger around the outline of the other boy's lips. "It's French for 'I like'."

Jaime shot Jack a quizzical glance. "You speak French?" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"You pick it up after freezing Paris for over 300 years." Jaime rolled his eyes and began to kiss the frost spirit again, still enjoying the cool feeling on his own lips. "You wanna know something interesting?"

Jaime raised an eyebrow. "Enlighten me..." he whispered.

"If you add a t, you get _je t'aime_." He placed a soft kiss on Jaime's nose. "It means 'I love you'."


End file.
